TDSM8 Archive
=2009= February *A Brief Notice from the Complaints and Grievances Union, Regarding TDSM8 (C&G with protect the 'TDSM8' AA forever) *TDSM8, the Raging Soul of Invincible Truth, Shall Meld into the Echoes of Victory and Emerge a Beast Unrivaled by even the Roar of God Himself!, A TDSM8 Announcement you didn't see coming... Welcome to the futur (Disbandment) *Dispatch from the Imperial Diplomatic Corps (Release from terms) January *STA and TDSM8 Fall Back In Love, Scratch and Sniff MDP inside (MDP with STA) *The Dice of Fate Are Rolled, TDSM8 Goes All In. (Treaty with DICE) =2008= December *Vanguard - TDSM8 Ordinance., Negev and QTUN Share Women's Clothing. (MDoAP with Vanguard) *The Roar of the Masses and Trumpeting Heralds Proclaim our Glory! TDSM8 shall last unto eternity!, How are we One year old? Suck it noWedge! (Birthday) November *With a Crushing Fervor that Blazes with Vengeance: The Final Awakening of a God! A Brazen Roar unto Infinity! Lord Mano has Come!, It is here... so it begins... Hail Mano! (The Manolution) *The Manolution Cometh, The Day of Reckoning is Upon Us... (Start of the Manolution) October *TDSM8 Lends A Helping Hand To A Wounded Brother In Need, TDSM8 Answers the Call (Declaration of Support for Valhalla and milestone of Valhalla giving TDSM8 an embassy) *Official TDSM8 Announcement, Short Break or whatever (Stumpy takes a break) August *We Had One Foot On the Gas, And One Foot In the Grave. Everyone Was Laughing When We Said We Had It Made., TDSM8: We Might Just Make It After All (Peace, new honorary members) *Peace for TDSM8 (Surrender terms for TDSM8) *Joint 64Digits/TDSM8 Announcement (MAP with 64Digits) *CDT announcement regarding Fly, TDSM8 and Shinra Corporation, Individual Surrender Terms. *A Bond That Can Never Be Broken, Brothers That Will Always Find Each Others Embrace..., A TDSM8 - BAPS Treaty (Permanent NAP/Friendship Pact with BAPS) *Since some people dont read the fine print..., TDSM8 makes their stance clear (No surrender until MK gets peace) *A Completely Serious TDSM8 Announcement, lolwut? Yeah, its a nuclear policy. (Nuclear policy) *Official NEW Announcement (NEW declares war on TDSM8) *We Are the Gore-Covered Blade Clenched in the Fist of Justice! A Wrath Without Reason! We Shall Change this Eternal Darkness into Light!, This is the Burning Soul of a Man! This is TDSM8! (TDSM8 and UFA declare war) *Escalation: PURQUA and CDT step it up (UPN, UCN, and FEAR declare war on TDSM8) *Brothers Part Ways - Saddest TDSM8 Announcement You Shall See, A TDSM8 Cancellation (Cancellation of MDoAP with RoK) July *The Colossus Arises Trembling with the Rage of Ages, a Dark Mountain Amidst a Field of Quaking Thralls, We Arise to Clasp Victory from the Hands of the Vindictive (DoW on Michigan, formation of Tygas Damn Sexy Mate and merger back into TDSM8) *Camelot Declaration of Support, TDSM8's war against the state of Michigan *Eyes Bloodshot with Fury, like Ragnarok we march! Blades forged in Wrath, Souls tempered in the Screams of Combat!, TDSM8, the Elegant Hawk Feasts Once More Upon the Flesh of the Young (300,000 NS, War Flag, Declaration of Win against Michigan) *A Return to Class for TDSM8, Hai (Stumpy returns) *Road House Accords, Cast in the name of swazye,ye guilty (MDoAP with UFA) *Mudkips infused with Mako treaty, Shinra Corp - TDSM8 MDP (MDP with Shinra Corporation) June *Hours of Operation 12:59pm to 1:00pm, Formation of a new department to serve you..... (Complaints and Grievances Union formed) *Two Old Friends Reunited At Last - A Treaty One Year Old Revived, TDSM8 - STA: The Treaty of Trashcat (MDP with STA) *TDSM8 Likes TOE's, The Black Mudkip Accords (ODoAP with The Onyx Empire) *The Changing of the Guard - A TDSM8 Thread Without a Ridiculous Name, An Emperor Takes A Break and Three Souls Get the Chance of Their Lives (Stumpy takes a break, three member ruling body installed until he returns) *Aqua Love is More Than a Feeling, It's a Treaty (Announcement of Aqua I.C.E.) *The Accords of Dragonfire Tears, which shall Sunder the World to be Remade Anew in the Image of our Forlorn Brothers, TDSM8 - RAD MDoAP (MDoAP with RAD) *The Threads of Fate have Bonded yet another unlikely Pair., A Pact between TDSM8 and UFA (MDoAP with UFA) *Yet Another Soul Sealed Unto the Winds of Brotherhood, Hoo, an Honorary TDSM8 Monkey (Van Hoo III becomes an honorary member of TDSM8) April *With Eyes of Flame and Souls of Quicksilver - Brothers' Beings Meld Anew, Fore'er Shall We Live - TDSM8 and MK - Honor Unto Thee (MADP with MK) March *Ragnarok Announcement, Furthering Aqua Love and Soldifying Friendships (MDoAP with Ragnarok) *Announcement from the Aqua Team regarding HoU Surrender Terms, Well most of it. WARNING: Aqua Love inside. (Various aqua alliances including TDSM8 announce protectorate of HoU) *Bonds Shattered by the Strength of Infinite Woe, The Bound Tiger that is Our Souls is RELEASED! (Release from terms, MDP with UNH, Protected by MK) *Annoncement from The Phoenix Federation, re: TDMS8 (Release from terms) February *The Burning Fury of Victories Untold- May Freedom Reign Once More, TDSM8 Announcement of Win, All Debts Paid (Debt paid to 64Digits, Repeat Announcement) *TDSM8 Announcement of Win, All Debts Paid (Debt paid to 64Digits) January *Official Announcement from The Phoenix Federation, For real this time! (Surrender in the BAPS War) *Official Announcement from The Phoenix Federation (Surrender terms, later retracted as ML also needed to negotiate terms) *Public Apology from TDSM8 (Apology for misunderstandings during the BAPS War) *Valhalla Announcement, tl;dr Mercy is for the Slayer (Valhalla announces perma-ZI and no peace for BAPS and TDSM8) *Announcement from TDSM8's Blood God, TDSM8 Declares War (TDSM8 DoW on 64Digits) *TDSM8 Cancels MK Protectorate Agreement =2007= December *Reformation of TDSM8, We are back (Reformation and Protectorate with MK) Category:TDSM8